Bendy's Story
by CheezyPortalFan
Summary: A simple story about Bendy's simple life. One-shot.


He liked running through the test spheres.

He liked using his Aperture Science Innovators Ad-Hoc Man Sized Temporal Distortion Quantum Tunneling Device.

He liked bouncing and running on the weird gels that smelled like pudding.

He was happy.

Even when he was transferred to the Aperture Science Scientist Monitored Enrichment Center, He was happy.

The People In White Coats came to him on his first day, and asked him for his Aperture Science Innovators Ad-Hoc Man Sized Temporal Distortion Quantum Tunneling Device, so he could test their new Aperture Science Handheld Portal Device. He didn't like the new gun much, but he thought it would be easier to carry so he traded with them anyway.

He didn't know much, he didn't know why he had to wear boots, he didn't know why The People in White Coats told him to never ever 'Submerge The Device in liquid, even partially', He didn't even know what liquid was or what Device they were referring to. He didn't know why no one ever talked to him, but he didn't really care. He didn't know what he didn't like, but he knew he liked Testing.

But one day, the Aperture Science Test Subject Relocating Chamber-Lock didn't open.

He was confused, but he thought, 'If I wait long enough, the door will open and I can keep Testing',

So, he waited,

And waited,

And waited,

And waited,

And waited.

And while he was waiting, he had a lot of time to think, he thought about what he was, he didn't know. He thought about who he was, and he didn't know. So he decided, that since he didn't have a name, and he was really bendy, he would call himself, Bendy.

Bendy was simple, all he wanted to do was test. He didn't know what a sun was he didn't know what it was like to get injured, and even if a turret shot him, he would just get a hole that would close up really quickly, and it didn't even hurt. And even if it did hurt, he wouldn't know what pain was.

Eventually, after all his waiting, a Mysterious Female Foreboding Voice said, 'Please proceed to the Chamber-Lock', and proceed he did.

After he proceeded, he came to a pure white room, and in the middle of the room, on a pedestal, sat a small, white box. It had a weird circle stenciled on it in gray, and in tiny letters it said 'Aperture Science Pocket-Sized Trans-Dimensional Black-Hole Powered Multiverse Hopper in White. (Compatible with the Aperture Science Test Subject Relocating Chamber-Lock)'

Bendy thought it was weird, he had never even seen it before! And the Mysterious Female Foreboding Voice was expecting him to know how to use it? It didn't even come with instructions!

Then the Mysterious Female Foreboding Voice said 'Please proceed to the Chamber-Lock to continue Testing'. When Bendy heard 'Testing', he bolted to the Aperture Science Test Subject Relocating Chamber-Lock as fast as he could!

When Bendy got there, the doors closed, and he realized this was a different, sleeker, Chamber-Lock!

But the Chamber-Lock didn't move, it just stood there, unmoving.

Suddenly, a male, slightly mechanical voice came from his 'Aperture Science Pocket-Sized Trans-Dimensional Black-Hole Powered Multiverse Hopper in White' saying, "Please connect device to an Aperture Science Multiple Device Facility-Wide Interface Port via a Aperture Science Multiple Device Facility-Wide Interface Port Cable Interface Unit".

Then, a little hatch opened on its side and a small 3-pronged black cable popped out.

Bendy took the cable and found a small port that was very similar to the head on the cable, on the Chamber-Lock Controller Unit Mk. III Serial No. L33T5P3AK, and clicked the small head into place with a satisfying **DING!**

Then the Chamber-Lock started moving up, and everything suddenly smelled like nachos and turned sky blue pink with a purplish hue.

Then… Nothing.

Bendy was enveloped in darkness, he couldn't feel anything for just a few moments, and then he was in a new test chamber.

If Bendy had been paying attention, he would have heard 'Cave Johnson, CEO of Aperture Science' say, "Welcome, test subject, it's Cave. Prime. From Earth One. I am speaking to you from across time and space! I am literally in the future! I am-Hold on... [off mic] What? [on mic] Alright, my assistant Greg tells me none of that's true. Got excited. You are the first test subject we have ever sent into a parallel universe, which apparently has nothing to do with time travel. Still exciting. Anyway, you should be seeing a test chamber in front of you. We designed it, those backwater universe yokels built it, and you're gonna test it. Remember: You gotta let us know if it WORKS or not, otherwise you're wasting everybody's time on two earths. Alright, get to it."

But, Bendy didn't care, He got to test again.

Bendy didn't care about many things, he didn't care about how much science was done, how many science points he got, how long it was between test chambers. He only cared about testing.

Bendy never complained, he had no reason to. He never fell over, even when he tried to. He never submerged The Device in liquid, even partially, but, then again, he didn't know what 'The Device' was, or what 'liquid' was, but he didn't care, no one ever told him what it was, so all that mattered was Testing.

Once, Bendy found a test chamber that didn't work, he reasoned he'd have to be able to walk at the speed of light to get the test done, so he cheated. He climbed to the new Chamber-Lock before the Aperture Science Unstationary Scaffold could move away from the Chamber-Lock.

But the Chamber-Lock didn't take Bendy where he wanted, it took him to a white room, then The People in White Coats came up to him and asked him for his 'Aperture Science Pocket-Sized Trans-Dimensional Black-Hole Powered Multiverse Hopper in White' because he didn't need it anymore. But bendy didn't want to, he liked the way it made everything smell like nachos and turn sky blue pink with a purplish hue, but, he knew they wouldn't let him test unless he gave it to them, so he sighed in defeat as he handed it over to them.

Then, as he stepped through a Chamber-Lock that just appeared, Cave Johnson, CEO of Aperture Science said, "Welcome back, test subject! Now get back to work. Just because we own a universe made of money, doesn't mean I'm made of money. Cave Johnson. We're done here." Bendy didn't know what money was, but he didn't care, because he was in a new test chamber, and now he could test. Forever.

And Bendy was happy.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.**

**Hello, anonymous reader!**

**As you can probably tell, this is my first fic. Any constructive criticism would be appreciated!**

**If you didn't know, Bendy is the shadow person you play as in the Perpetual Testing Initiative DLC,**

**In this story, Bendy goes from a alternate universe where he waits about 100 years while GLaDOS is shut down doing absolutely nothing, then GLaDOS gives him the Multiverse Hopper and he gets sent to Earth Prime where they claim him as one of their test subjects just because he's there.**


End file.
